


Win

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Golden Swords Shall Reign [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were wrong about her. She wasn't a saint; she was a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

She was a vixen. No, worse than that. A demon, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

That Faker foolishly thought the King of Knights was a saint, godly, and a martyr. His little friends thought of the young female knight as stubborn and slow, yet earnest and pure.

Oh, how wrong they all were.

For when the door closes, the lights flick off, and he is left alone with her, things change.

That's not to say it is a bad thing. He likes his women feisty, rough around the edges and full of spite. He liked the challenge, the rush of adrenaline, and the promise of victory.

But it was a whole different story when Arturia was involved. She was truly a lion; no, a dragon, breathing fire, igniting passion he thought he had never the compatibility to experience in this modern era.

It all began one night, alone in their shared domincal. He, the King of Heroes, was drinking a glass of wine from his vault that particular evening, and Arturia, mighty yet pure King of Knights, was busying herself cleaning an old shield Rin had given her.

In all honesty, he had no idea why Saber had taken such a fancy to the dented metal plate. He had his suspicions, like how it might provide her with a distraction from his constant advances, or maybe it reminded her of her old world. Either way, the rusted clunk (that's what he wanted to call it) was getting in the way of his precious time with his queen.

Sure, maybe the liquor had gotten to him, which would be strange, as his blood is practically made of wine, but then, stranger things have happened, but either way, the events that followed weren't entirely his fault.

A casual comment thrown to the side, as usual. A snide reply back, normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except she actually accepted his invitation to drink with him, although he suspected she most likely did this to prove a point. It did not matter to him, however, as having his queen drinking with him, for whatever reason, was good enough.

The back and forth jabs they threw acted almost like clockwork. They had replies to every remark, counters to claims, brush offs to insults.

He was not out of his boundary to kiss his queen either. He had tried several times recently, after learning that actions performed by Saber to that faker master. This time, he was apparently successful, again, most likely due to the alcohol.

But rather than fighting back, as Saber usually would have done, she did something that surprised even the King of Heroes.

She kissed back.

It first started out slow, a shy probe here, an answering flick there. Soon it turned into a battlefield, her growling into his mouth, trying to overtake him, as if her tongue was a sword.

He became very much aware of what was going on downstairs, and he admits it, he enjoyed that experience too much. After provoking one too many groans from deep within, he shove her down, ready to shower her with true pleasure, pleasure only the King of Heroes could grant.

Again, Saber did another strange thing. Even pinned, she continued to fight him, not in the way of resistance, but of dominance. She desired to be on top, to have the final say. He would not have it, but eventually, he, once again, began to enjoy the game too much.

This was a rare side of the King of Knights. She was not going down without a fight, although it seemed their end goals were the exact same, with different positions.

This is one thing he will say of his queen: she was a beast in the bedroom. Once prompted appropriately, she went from a noble lion to a vicious dragon. She would claw at his skin, bite his shoulder, even kick him to get a chance at topping him.

And this was something he was not willing to admit. What went on their shared quarters would never leave his lips. It would bring too much shame to his title, yet the experience was addicting, constantly igniting the fire, waking the dragon to play.

Such as now.

Saber's green eyes had an evil light, almost making him wonder if Alter had replaced his precious queen (and while she was also good in bed, she didn't have that vile, replusive quirk Saber possessed).

Suddenly she pounced, and he was once again reminded of why you never woke a dragon. Soon the bedroom was filled with growling and snarling, snorting and groaning, all the feral noises human could reproduce.

And it was then that if there ever was a witness to this event, they could safely assure the masses that Saber was winning.


End file.
